darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Char
Her eyes burn with anger. She still smoulders with her desire for revenge. Her eyes burn with desire.}} |text1= Normal |item2= |text2= Giant |item3= |text3= Enraged }} Char was a female dancer in the service of Zaros, and was rumoured to be his believing herself to be the last of the Auspah race. Incidentally, Auspah is the name of the village the race originally inhabited as well. She is first introduced in the Lore story Twice Burnt and has her story expanded in the quest, The Firemaker's Curse, where she serves as the antagonist of the quest. Like the rest of her people, she is capable of creating and controlling fire. History Childhood Her village was attacked by barbarians who thought they had powerful artefacts and her race was almost entirely destroyed, leaving only some of them alive, serving the barbarians with their useful firemaking ability and Char, a child in that time, was left barely alive on the battlefield since the barbarians thought she was dead. Serving Zaros A week after the barbarian attack, Char was found by a Zarosian group, who took her in and raised her as their own. As a follower of Zaros, she first found work as a dancer, with performances great enough to catch the attention of Zaros himself. He then enlisted her into his forces, using her skills in battle. Zamorak's Mission She was sent with Zamorak, Thammaron, Viggora, Enakhra and Perjour to raid a Fremennik coastal village. While the others planned the attack, Char was left to tend the horses, at which time she was captured by a barbarian raiding party. In the village she found that there were others of her people there, chained to rocks and forced to catch rock crabs and cook them with their powers. Seeing that, she became enraged and destroyed the village and killed all of the barbarians in a violent fashion. It is unknown what happened to the Auspah that were serving the barbarians with their powers after that. Zamorak's Betrayal Later, when Zamorak had planned out his usurping of Zaros, Zamorak needed to eradicate Zaros' strongest generals. Being able to hide his true intentions from the Empty Lord using a duplicate journal of Perjour's, he and Char were sent to fight Seren's troops in the west. In the middle of the fight, Zamorak assaulted Char from behind, stabbing her with a poisoned dagger and leaving her to die. She was eventually left in a cave, magically sleeping. This dramatically slowed the effect of the poison and Char recovered. However, Zamorak's list had ultimately succeeded, seeing that Char was indeed absent when Zamorak defeated Zaros. Discovery Char is encountered by the player when they meet a group of firemakers who had a dream of long-lost firemaking knowledge in the caves that she resides in. When the player created a fire resulting in the whole group falling down, she possesses Emmett and kills Phoenix and tells the player that if they want to proceed further, they will need to identify who is possessed to avoid more deaths. As the group proceeds deeper into the caves, Char starts to light up due to their talents. When the player finally meets Char in person, she challenges them to a fight and holds the remaining firemakers hostage. After being defeated, the group confronts her and she tells them that she will offer them some firemaking knowledge to make up for her attempts to kill them. She loathes Zamorak due to his betrayal of both her and her lord Zaros, and is currently plotting vengeance against him in her training cave, where she teaches the player how to make symbols with fire and increases her combat and firemaking abilities to be ready for her revenge. Assassination of Guthix returns to Gielinor during The World Wakes right after Guthix's death and teleports Nex back to her prison and Char back to her cave.]] After completing The World Wakes, you can discuss the death of Guthix with Char. She is quite happy with his death and will either praise you or act slightly disappointed in your actions depending on whether or not you chose to join the Zarosians, and whether or not you decided to kill Guthix. She explains to the player that while most of the Mahjarrat wanted to merely speak with him in an effort to bargain with him, she felt it was better to have killed him, but expresses regret that it was not her that killed Guthix. Return of Zaros With Zaros obtaining another corporeal form, he begins by calling on his most trusted followers, including Char, for specific orders. Char was ordered to keep an eye on the now-excommunicated Sliske and to attempt to discover the locations of the Staff of Armadyl and the Stone of Jas for Zaros, should Sliske let them slip. If the player gave Zaros a dark simulacrum, Char will be pleased with the player while if a light one was given she will be angry at them. In Combat Char serves as the boss of The Firemaker's Curse quest. However, the boss is safe, meaning that if you die, you will not lose your items. Char's hits are based on the player's maximum life points, so wearing items that boost life points will only cause the player to take more damage. The damage done to Char by the player depends only on the number of fires that have been lit using the pitch can: about 100 damage for each fire. Attacks .|right|frame]] * A standard melee attack with her fists. * Fire burst - (A stomping attack which will put out your fires as well as harm you) * Fire wall - Once her health is down to about 25%, fire walls will periodically appear and sweep across the room. A wall typically has 2 gaps where you can pass through to avoid damage from the wall of fire. Also, going to the edge of the room will often avoid a wall of fire, even though it visually seems that the fire reaches to the room's edge. * Sparks - She will occasionally summon small sparks that veer toward you, and which will appear as another yellow dot on the mini-map. The sparks will do a small amount of damage if they hit you, or will give certain benefits if they hit one of your fires instead. Green: life-giving spark, each time you hit you have a chance to restore some life points. Blue: cooling spark, with each hit you have a chance to slow Char's attacks. Yellow: glittering spark, your hits have a chance of extra damage. Red: unknown. The benefits from sparks are short-lived and don't appear to help much. * Rage - Periodically Char will rage and glow white. During this time she will be invulnerable, and will cause heavy damage upon you should you be within melee range. She will eventually cool down into her vulnerable state, which will happen faster if you lure her into the water. A message will appear in the chat window "Char's rage subsides." and she will cease to glow. Strategy Dialogue Trivia * When mentioned to Juna, Juna replies that "Zaros' return is not something I can look on kindly, but we must admire Char's devotion. It takes strength to stay loyal for so many centuries." * Char is briefly mentioned in The Elder Kiln quest, when reading the Journal of Perjour. * After an update, Char occasionally wears red clothes, instead of her usual pink clothing, along with red eyes. * Char's distinctive hair could be a reference to the human form of the in Slavic mythology. * Before the Evolution of Combat, Char had the fourth most life points out of all monsters, only behind the Party demon, the Queen Black Dragon, Har-Aken, and tied with Nex. * "Char" means to burn, which fire is known to do. * Char's battle form design is likely based on the mythical creature Asura, a many armed demigod usually depicted wreathed in flames and prone to aggression and madness (very much like char in nearly all aspects). Gallery Char's symbol.png|Char's symbol Char concept art.jpg|Concept art of Char Char (red clothes).png|Char wearing her new red clothing Category:Quest NPCs Category:Zarosians